Market
__TOC__ Introduction The Market is where players can buy and sell crops. Players can access the market from two locations. The first is in the center of their home Village just to the left of your Village Tree. The second, is in the City as shown in the image at the top of this page. Click the market to access the marketplace options. All transactions are paid for in Gold. There are several Achievement awards that players can earn for completing specific numbers of sales and purchases. Making deals When you first enter the Market, you will be on the Buy menu tab, but the following Filter pop-up will be covering it. Buying The above Filter menu can help players quickly sort for a plant they are looking to buy. Click the picture of the plant and all offers for that plant (crop) type will be displayed for you. When you find a sale item you wish to buy, clicking the "Buy" button on the right will take you to the "Enter amount" menu where you can set how many of the item you wish to buy. Either type in the amount, or use the up and down arrows to set the number you wish to buy. The menu will adjust and display your total price below the quantity, as you adjust it. Once set, click the "Buy" button to complete the transaction. The gold will be taken from your inventory and the plants will be transferred to your Store House. The game will then display a "Success" pop-up, to confirm the transaction was completed. Selling To sell crops and earn gold, close the filter button that pops up, and click the "Sell" tab. The game will list the plants you have in your Storehouse along with the quantity you own. Use the scroll bar to locate the plant you wish to sell and click to select it. Once the plant type is selected, use the up and down arrows on the right to set the number of plants to sell. Now set the per plant price that you wish* and click "OK" to put the offer on the market. You will receive a confirmation pop-up similar to the "Trade Successful" handshake pop-up shown above, confirming your offer will be posted. Notes: #Players are also limited to how many concurrent sales they can have running at one time. This maximum is based on the size of the players Store House. See that building's page for details. #The game does have a minimum and maximum price for each plant, so players can only choose a sale price that falls between those limits. #Once submitted, offers typically take 5-15 minutes to appear on the marketplace, but the plants offered for sale will immediately be removed from your storehouse. '''Tip : '''Sell your plants a little less that their normal price. Reviewing & Canceling sale offers Clicking the "Own" tab will provide a list of offers players currently have open on the market. At any time ''-prior to the offer being accepted-'' players may cancel offers by clicking the Remove offer button. That will pull the offer from the market and return the plants to the player's Storehouse. There is no penalty or fee for canceling a sale. Category:Market Category:Locations